Are We More Then Friends Now
by Tailsic
Summary: Tails's accidentally turn himself into a girl by his newest inventing, and now that Tails is a girl, will Tails's relationship with Sonic change, will they be more then friends. SonicxTails.
1. Chapter 1

Tails's Gender Change

Tails has been working on his newest inventing for three weeks, all Tails' s have been curious about what he was up to, but every time they got close to it Tails would shhhh them away. After another week Tails finally finish it, Tails invite all his friends for a demonstration.

"Hi everybody, I bet you all been wondering what I been up to this past month," Tails said getting next to a big, box shape thing with a white blanket covering it.

"You bet little bro, so what the deal," Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Well Sonic, as you all know Sonic, Shadow, and Silver bare the only ones who can you Chaos Control," Tails said.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"Well I crated this," Tails said as he removes the blanket.

"This is my newest creation, The Chaos Transporter, I made this machine to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds ability to warp time and space".

"Wow, you really outdone yourself this time Tails" Sonic said.

"Ok, now who want to go first?"

"You mean you haven't tested it out," Silver said.

"No, that why you guys are here, now who want to go?" Tails said as the room became totally quiet.

"Oh come guys, don't be a bunch of scared cats" Tails said.

"Then why don't you do it" Amy said.

"Very well, I do it, chickens," tails said as he walk to his machine.

"A word of warning Tails, you shouldn't mess with powers that you don't understand," Shadow said.

"Thank for your concern Shadow, but I know what I'm doing, I just got to put in the coordinates, Station Square, insert this Chaos Emerald, and there we go," Tails said as he presses the button to active it.

"Ok, when I reach Station Square, I will call you guy to let you know I made it," Tails said has he enters the Transporter, the Chaos Emerald begins to glow and the machine starts to goes all crazy.

"Um Tails, is it suppose to do that," Sonic said.

"No, can you guys help me out of this, I can't open the door," Tails said trying to escape his machine.

"Hang on Tails, Knuckles, break that glass," Sonic said.

"Ok, Sonic I'm on it," Knuckles said as he punch the glass door but it didn't break.

"Man, that must be some hard glass," Sonic said.

"Well, keep punching, until it breaks, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tails said as a yellow energy field surround him.

"Tails, hang on I'm coming, Knuckles move out of the way," Sonic said as he started to spin ball the machine like crazy.

"10 second till critical overload," the machine said.

"Oh shoot, everybody out of here now," Sonic demanded.

"9"

"But what about you Sonic," Amy said.

"8"

"I'm not leaving with out Tails," Sonic said.

"7"

"Well, I'm not leaving without you," Amy said.

"6"

"Amy, we don't have time for this," Sonic said.

"Hey Amy, what taking you so long" Knuckles said coming back in to the house.

"5'

"Knuckles, get Amy out of here, NOW," Sonic shouted.

"Ok Sonic, I'm on it," Knuckles said as he picks Amy up over his shoulder.

"4"

"Put me down you idiot, I want to be with Sonic, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC," Amy shouted as she left the building.

"Ok Tails, I'm almost done," Sonic said as he continues to spin dash the door.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The machine explode destroy the inside of the house, not the outside, the house fill up with smoke, everybody outside waited for Sonic to exit the house, a few minute later Sonic comes out of the house with Tails in his arms.

"Sonic your ok," Amy said as she run to hug Sonic.

"Sorry Amy but I got to get Tails to the Hospital fast," Sonic said as ran Tails to the hospital, making Amy land head first into a mud puddle.

The next day Tails awoke to find himself in bed at the hospital.

"Uh, my head hurts, what happened, Tails said as begin to remember.

"Oh, yeah my Chaos Transporter malfunction, I guess Shadow was right" he said as he walk to the sink and washes his face.

While washing his face Tails notice something his hair was longer.

"Um, strange, when did all this hair, now that I thing about it my body feels weird to," Tails said has he starts to run his hand down his body.

"Oh my god, do I have curves?" he said as he begun is hands back up his body.

"Oh my god, I do have curves, he said as he touches his chest.

"I have beasts too, wait a minute, if I have beasts and a curve body, then that means, I'm a girl, Tails said as he faints.

Four hours later Sonic comes to see how his little brother doing, the nurse takes Sonic to Tails's room.

"Miles Prower, you have a visitor," the nurse said

Tails was on the other side of bed face away from the door warped himself in a blanket.

"Hi Tails, are you feeling any better now," Sonic said.

"Yeah, um nusre can you leave me and Sonic alone for awhile please" Tails said.

"Ok, i be back in a half hour" she said has she left.

"Ok Tails, so what is it you want to tell me". Sonic said.

"Well Sonic, I really want to show you something but I'm afraid that you might freak out," Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails, what ever it is i won't freak out," Sonic said.

"Ok, Sonic do you remember my Chaos Transporter," Tails said.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"Well, there was a side affect" Tails said.

"A side affect, what happen to you Tails" Sonic said a little worry about something bad happen to Tails.

"This" Tails said has she got of his bed and drop his blanket reviling his new body to Sonic.

"T-,T-,T-,T-, Tails your a girl" sonic said totally freaking out.

"See Sonic, you are freaking out, i know being a girl was going to change things between us," Tails said as she sat back on her bed and began to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Tails what do you mean thing will change between us because your a girl now," Sonic said.

"Well, now that I'm a girl you'll treat me like Amy, you won't let me help you fight Eggman anymore, and you won't hang out with me no more," Tails said.

"Tails, do you really think that going to happening , for as long as we know each other, you really thing are going to be diffenet between us" Sonic has he sat next to Tails and put his arm round her.

Tails, boy or girl you will always be my best friend," Sonic said.

"Really," Tails said.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sonic came back to the hospital, to pick up Tails and take him back home, when he arrive at Tails room, he see her wearing a big overcoat.

"Tails, why are you wearing that coat for your burn up in it" Sonic said.

"I don't want everybody to know that I'm a girl now" Tails said.

"But there going to figure it out sooner or late, you can't really hide something like that, and beside that I took Knuckles and the other what happened to you" Sonic said.

"Oh, I see, ok I guess I can handle this, I mean you took this pretty well, so the other should be ok with this, right?" Tails said.

"Yeah, no problem Tails everything will be all right" he said.

"Ok Sonic lets go back" Tails said.

"Ok Tails, I'll carry you back" Sonic said.

"Uh, Sonic, why would you want to carry me for?" Tails asked.

"Well, um, um, you just recover from an accident, you should take it easy for awhile" Sonic said.

"Ok, I'll if you don't really mind it Sonic" Tails said.

"No problem Tails, hold on tight" Sonic says as he picks up Tails into his arms. Then Sonic starts to run tails back to his house. Along the way Tails starts to feel something strange. "Wow Sonic never carried me like this before," Tails thought as he looked at Sonic. Wow I never thought Sonic could look so handsome, wait what am I thinking this is Sonic my best bud, friend, amigo, I can't think he's handsome Tails thought as he blushed. It took Sonic 10 minutes to get to Tail s house. When they finally entered, they were greeted by everyone.

"Hi guys" sonic said cheerfully.

"Hi Sonic, so where Tails at?" Knuckles said.

"She right here" Sonic said as he move away from the door to show the new Tails, everybody was stunted to see her.

"Tails, you're beautiful" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Tails said.

"How does it feel, having a girl body Tails" Knuckles said as Rouge hit him in the head, "Ouch, Rouge way did you hit me in the head for".

"Your not suppose to ask lady how her body feels, that's personal stuff" Rouge said.

"Well excuse" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Boys, oh well, Tails you need to come with us" Rouge said as she grabs her arm.

"Uh, why, where are we going" Tails said.

"What girls do best, SHOPPING" Rouge and Amy shouted.

"Why?" Tails said.

"You're a girl now Tails, you need new clothes, new shoes, you need a whole make-over" Amy said.

"But I don't want a make-over" Tails said.

"Tails, trust us when we say it, you need a make-over" Rouge said has she and Amy push Tails out her house, "See you guys later, when we come back Tails will be a new girl" Amy said as they left.

The girls took Tails to four different stores, trying out hundreds and hundreds of clothes, and 50 different pair of shoes, it took them six hours to finish their shopping.

"Man, how do you girls do it, I never been so tried in my life" Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails your get use to it" Rouge said as they head back for Tails house.

"Hi girls, so how did the shopping go" Sonic said.

"It's when great, wait until we get Tails ready" Amy said as they took her up stairs and started to do their work.

"Man, it been two hour, way do girls need to take forever to do something" Knuckles said.

"Who knows that one of the world greatest mystery" Sonic said.

Rouge and Amy then walks down stairs.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen, we like to introduce you to the new Tails" Rouge said as Tails walks down the stair wearing a white and red dress that goes up to under her arms and down to her hips and two matching unattached sleeve, long white socking, red and white soap shoes, and a red bow on her head. All the guys look at her with amazement, and Sonic was totally speechless.

"So guys, how do I look" Tails said.

"I guess he looks ok for a girl" Shadow said.

"You look incredible Tails" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, you sure do, tell you what, how about the two of us go on a date" Vector said making clicking noises.

"Thank you Vector, but I think I'll pass" Tails said.

"Mmm, looks like Vector got burn" Episo.

"Shut up Episo" Vector said.

"Well, Sonic what do you think" Tails said has Sonic just stand there, "Sonic are you ok" Sonic just fall down.

End of Chapter

If you can't picture what Tails look like, she look like my new Avatar.


	3. Chapter 3

It been three hours seen Sonic fainted, and everybody had left and Tails is trying to wake Sonic up.

"Sonic are you ok?" Sonic heard a voice call out to him.

"Come on Sonic, please wake up" the voice call to him again. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw Tails. Tails quickly put her arm around Sonic and squeeze him tight.

"Sonic, you're ok I was so worry about" Tails said squeezing him tighter.

"Tails I'm alright, I just fainted you don't have to overreact so much" Sonic said.

"Oh sorry about that" Tails release Sonic and started rubbing the back of her head, "I guess the side affects did more then change my sex" she said.

"What do you mean by that Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Well you see Sonic, being a girl has changing my whole look on the world" Tails responded.

"How so?" Sonic asked again.

"Well uh, when I went shopping with Amy and Rouge, I actually had a lot of fun, and I never like shopping before, and" Tails said has she began to blush.

"And?" Sonic question her.

"And when you were hold me earlier, I really like it" she said as she sat next to Sonic.

"You did" Sonic said and amazement.

"Yes, that why you got to help me" Tails said.

"Help you? With what? Sonic said.

"You got to help me find a way to change back into a guy" Tails pleaded.

"But how?" Sonic asked.

"With my Chaos Transporter" Tails answered.

"No way Tails, that machine almost kill you" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I don't want to be a girl forever, you got to help me" Tails said as she began to cry. Sonic look into Tails beautiful sapphire and give in.

"Ok Tails, I'll help" Sonic said.

"Oh Thank you Sonic," Tails kiss him on the cheek "Will started working on the Transporter tomorrow" then she ran up her stairs.

"Yeah" Sonic said sadly.

Sonic then left Tails house to get some feashair and to think about something. Sonic ran

until he stop at a tree and decide to lay down. Just then, out of nowhere Rouge appear behind him.

"Hi Sonic" She said almost giving Sonic a heart attack.

"AHHHH!" Sonic shouted. "Where did you come from Rouge" Sonic said.

"Haha, I was just hanging around on this tree" She giggled.

"Funny" Sonic said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, so what wrong Sonic?" She asked.

"How do you know something wrong with me" Sonic said.

"I'm a woman, we know everything, now tell me what bugging you" Rouge said.

"Well, It about Tails, (Sigh) he want to turn himself back into a guy" Sonic said.

"So, what wrong with that?" she asked.

"I don't want him to turn back" Sonic said.

"What, why don't you want Tails to be a guy again" Rouge said.

"Because, because, because I BECAUSE I LOVE HER" Sonic shouted.

"YOU WHAT" Rouge said surprise by his answer.

"I love Tails" Sonic said.

"But how, when, why?" Rouge said very confuses.

"I don't why Rouge, I just left in love with after I saw her all dress up" Sonic said.

"Have you told him yet,? Rouge asked.

"No I haven't told Tails yet, how could I, Rouge Tails and I have been best friends forever, how can I tell him that I like him better as a girl" Sonic said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Sonic, but if you really like Tails as a girl you should tell him, maybe he'll like you to" Rouge said.

"Rouge, come on" Sonic said.

"It's possible" Rouge said. "well I better be going, I wish you good luck with Tails" Rouge flew off leaving Sonic to think.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sonic was at his house, pacing back and fore trying to figure out how to tell Tails that he love him/her.

"Tails, we been best friends for a years, and we also been through a lot things together too. But now since you turn into a girl I been thing, maybe we can be more then friends now" Sonic still pacing back and fore. "No, that to much (sigh)" Sonic stop pacing, "Tails I really like you as a girl, so I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" Sonic put his arms around his head and use a fake smile. "No, that's not going to work either (sigh)" Sonic then goes sit on his couch, "Why does this have to be so hard?" Sonic asked himself as he looks at his clock to what time it was. "9:47, Tails should be up by now, I guess I better be going". Sonic said getting off his couch and leaving his house.

When Sonic arrive at Tails he saw the hanger door open and proceed to it. Once there he saw Tails working on the Chaos Transporter.

"Hi Tails" Sonic greeted her.

"Oh, hi Sonic, glad to see you made it, you're usually not a morning person, haha" Tails laughed.

"I'll wake up anytime in the morning for you Tails" Sonic said looking into Tails beautiful eyes.

"Uh?" Tails look at Sonic with a curious look on her face.

"Um, I mean the early bird catches the worm" Sonic chuckled, Tails just stares at him, Sonic then notices that Tails was wearing overalls with a yellow T-shirt under it.

"Hey Tails what's with the overalls?" Sonic asked.

"Oh theses, I got when I went with the girls yesterday, I can't work on machine wearing a dress it will get all dirty" Tails said.

"That's true" Sonic agreed.

"So Sonic, are you ready to get started" Tails said.

"Sure thing Tails" Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails started to working on the Chaos Transporter. Tails was doing most of the work because she the one with the brains. Sonic help out a little, but he was mostly being a class clown, making Tails crack up by slipping on a oily rag and belching the alphabet, the duo work for three hour before stopping because had hurt his nose messing with a monkey ranch, Tails put a bag of ice on his nose.

"Ouch, thanks Tails" Sonic said holding the bag on his nose.

"No problem Sonic, I bet next you won't play with a monkey ranch anymore haha" Tails said.

"Tails you have a beautiful laugh" Sonic said staring at her.

"Oh, why thank you Sonic" Tails blushed.

(Ok Sonic, this is you're chance, just tell her you love her), Sonic though. "Umm Tails can I ask you something", Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sure thing" Tails smiling at him making harder for Sonic to tell her how he feel.

"Well, um, I was wondering if we could, um" Sonic trying to get the words out be couldn't.

"If we could what Sonic?" Tails asked.

"We been working on this thing for a while, and I'm getting pretty hungry so can we stop for awhile to get something to eat" Sonic said getting around his earlier statement.

"Sure thing Sonic, just wait a second while I get dress" Tails said as she ran up stairs.

(Ok I'll tell her after we eat) Sonic though.

Sonic waited an hour for Tails to finish getting dress. After that they headed for the favorite eating place Eddie's dinner. The two sat at a table and order there food, Sonic order 30 chili dogs and Tails order 3 chili dogs and a bowl of salad.

"Hey Tails what with the Salad?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, for some reason I was just craving a salad" Tails said.

"Oh I get it, you're trying to watch your figure" Sonic said.

"No I'm not" Tails blushed "I just another side affect of being a girl, I don't care if I gain some weight" Tails said.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Sonic said. (Ok Sonic, here you're chance, it now or never) "TailsIloveyou"! Sonic shouted out loud really fast.

"You what"! Tails said completely shock.

"Tails I really love you, after you turn into girl I couldn't stop thing about you, and then I began to think of the all the things we been though, and I realize something Tails, you're the perfect girl for me". Tails just stay there in totally shock, Sonic then get up off his set and kneel next and take her hand, "Tails I want you to be my girlfriend" Sonic said.

"Sonic I love you too, but" Tails said in disappointment, "But what Tails?" Sonic said.

"Sonic did you even think how I feel about this" Tails started to cry. "Sonic, I'm a boy who turn into a girl and I think I'm losing who I am" Tails cried.

"Tails, you're Tails and being a girl won't chance that" Sonic said.

"Sonic,(sob) I'm falling in love with someone that I see as a older brother, and you still think I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower, (sob) Sonic I just can't talk to you right now" Tails said as she ran out of the dinner as fast as she could leaving a heartbroken hedgehog behind.

(Stupid, stupid, stupid!) Sonic though hitting his head on the table.

"Sonic how could you!" Someone said.

Sonic look up and saw a crying Amy Rose

"Amy what you doing here" Sonic asked.

"How could you say Tails is the perfect girl for you, and when you know that I'm the perfect girl for you!" Amy shouted at Sonic anger.

"Amy I-"(SMACK) and before Sonic could say anything Amy slap him and left the building crying too.

(All great, now I hurt Amy feeling too, now what am I going to now?).

end of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

After Amy left Sonic at the dinner, she head to the park to think.

"I can't believe Sonic said at, and after all the things we been though together" Amy cross her arms, "all the adventure" now remembering all the times Sonic recuse her from Eggman, "and all of the romanic" As she fantasize Sonic kissing her at moment that didn't really happened, "Wait a mintunie, it not Sonic fault, it all Tails fault" Amy said as she hit the ground. "Yeah, I bet Tails turn himself into a girl on purpose, so he could steal Sonic from me, that little bitch" she crack her knuckles, "and to think, I help her look pretty" Amy then make her Pika pika hammer appear, "Well then, I guess I have to fix that then" Amy smiled as she head to Tails house.

Meanwhile at Tails house, Tails was in her room on her bed crying on into her pillow. "Sonic" Tails removes the pillow from her face and hugs it, ( Kind like my avatar but she crying, sorry about that hehe back to the story) "Sonic I do love you, but I want to know if I love because I'm a girl, or maybe I like you as a guy as well" she began to loosen her grip on the pillow, "I just need time to thing this over" she said to herself as she just hear the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?. Tails headed down stair to get the door and when she work the door Amy was there. "Oh, hi Amy, won't you come in" Tails let Amy enter noticing she was twitching a lot, Amy sat down on Tails couch and Tails sat down next to her, "Amy are you ok?" Tails asked. "I'm fine just a little thirsty, can you get me something to drink? Amy asked still twitching. "Ok no problem Amy, I'll make you some tea" Tails headed for the kitchen to make Amy some tea, not know she was follow right behind her. Tails got a cup from the cabinet and turns the foluest on, Amy slowly creep up behind her creating her hammer, Tails feel the cup up with water and Amy rises her hammer, and just before Amy could strike her, Tails sense danger and move out of the way as Amy smash her sink in. "AMY, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Tails said very angrily. "Oh, sorry about, next time I won't miss" Amy launch out at Tails again, Tails jump out of the way and Amy smash the kitchen table. "Amy, what's wrong with you, this isn't you" Tails said.

"What wrong with me, WHAT WRONG WITH ME!, fine I'll tell you what wrong with me, YOU, you little slut" Amy said moving in closer to Tails, "Me, why me?" Amy swung again making Tails jump out of the way again and making her crush the cabinets.

"You took Sonic away from me" she back Tails into her living room, "you turn yourself into a girl just get close to him" she attack again missing Tails and crashing her couch. "What are you talking about Amy, you we're there, it was an accident" Tails said trying to defending herself, "Ah you can't fool me. You made it look like an accident you little bitch, I to think I made you look beautiful, well let's see how Sonic like still like you after I mess your face up" as she continue attacking Tails all night.

The next day Sonic arrive at Tails house to talk to her about the other day, when he got there he saw that the house was a totally mess, he quick enter the house to look for Tails, "TAILS, WHERE ARE YOU" Sonic shouted. He check the kitchen first, but noting there but broken dishes and a smash table, he then check the hanger, the hanger look like a war zone, the Tornado was total, and all of Tails machine were destroy including the Chaos Transporter. Sonic then rush up to Tails bedroom, Tails bed was through out the window, and all of her mirrors were all broken, Sonic then rush to her bathroom but it's lock. "TAILS, ARE YOU IN" Sonic bang on the door as hard as he could, Sonic then decide to spindash the door down, he enter the bathroom to find Tails all terrified and cover with glass in her bathtub, "Tails are you ok" Tails get up and rush into Sonic's arms. "Tails who did this to you!" Sonic demanded. Tails try to talk but noting came out.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic quickly took Tails back to the hospital to find out what happened to her. Once there the doctor took Tails into his offices to examine her. After an half-hour the doctor came back with Tails results. "So doctor how Tails doing, is she going to be alright?" Sonic question him. "Well it looks like she lost her voice" the doctor said looking through is notes, "What!" sonic reply. "Whatever happened to her must shock her so much that she can't talk". "Will she get her voice back?" Sonic said. "Who can say, it could come back in a day or two, a week, a month, a year, or maybe she may never get it back at all" Sonic gulf at the fact he may never hear Tails beautiful voice anymore. "You sure you don't have some kind of special medicine for her" Sonic asked. "Sorry but no, all you can to now is take her home and hope she recover from it". Tails just stood with the look of sadness on her face and began to cry, Sonic came closer to her to comfort her, "Don't worry Tails will get through this together" he said holding her tight. "Come on, I'll take you to my place for now" as the two exit the building.

Sonic ran Tails back his apartment in Station Square. He carries her all the way to his room on the 56 floor. "Ok Tails, welcome to my curb," Tails look around the place and notice how small Sonic place was, "I know it not as big and roomier as your place is, but it home" The blue hedgehog chuckled. "So are you ok with staying here with me?" Tails sit down and one of Sonic chair and nods her head and smile, "ok good, do you want something to eat?" Tails nods her head again "Ok what do you want?" Tails puts her pointer finger on her lips and begins to think, after a few seconds she figure out what she wants, she get up and then pretend to toss something into the air, "Pizza?" Tails nods her head again "Pizza it is, I'll call Tony's right a way" Sonic pick up the phone, "Hey Tails why don't you go take a shower, while we wait for the pizza to get here" Tails nods again and heads for Sonic bathroom.

Later that night the pizza guy arrives at Sonic room with two large pizza, sonic pays the guy and calls Tails down. "Yo Tails the pizza here" the spiky hedgehog shouted as he sit up the table. Tails comes into the kitchen wearing a light blue turtleneck shirt "You look really good in that turtleneck" Tails just rubs the back of her head and smile, "Ok let's eat" Sonic and Tails sat down at the table, "Let's see for the beautiful girl we have a classical pepperoni pizza" Sonic give Tails her pizza, "and for your truly a chili dog pizza" Sonic shows Tails his pizza, "man what will Tony come up with next?" Tails just shrugged as the two started eating. After they finish there dinner they decide it was time to hit the sack. "Tails you can take my bed while I take my couch" Tails then puts her hands out and shake her head, "It ok Tails I don't mind sleeping on the couch" Tails just looks at Sonic and till her head to the right a bit. "Yeah Tails I'm sure" Tails then smile and head for Sonic, she turn around and wave to Sonic good night. "Good night to you too Tails".

End of Chapter

Author note: Sorry this Chapter is so short, i just been so busy lately, but i promise to make it up to you all bye update four of my stories, on my my main page i have a poll of my stories, you guys vote for 4 of the ones you want me to update, i'll wait for a week to see which four as the most vote and have them update at the end of the month.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come back here Tails!" Amy shouted as she chases Tails down a endless dark hall

"Amy please leave my alone, I don't love Sonic" Tails shouted back at her.

"Liar, I saw you go out on a date with him!" She screamed.

"That wasn't a date, we just when to get something to eat, after working on the Chaos Transporter all day" Tails cried.

"You really expick me to believe that garage, you always had a crush on Sonic, that why Sonic never when on a date with me, because you turn him guy!" Amy shouted as she turns into a giant.

"Amy please just listen to me" Tails pleaded.

"Your going to pay for taking my man away from me you little freak" she rises her hammer.

"Amy please don't do this" Tails cried.

But Amy didn't listen and she crushes Tails with her hammer.

Tails then wakes up from her dream in a cold swaet, putting her hand on her chest panting heavily.

(Oh my god what I'm going to do, Amy find me here at Sonic house, there no telling what she do to me, and I know she's crazy enough to hurt Sonic) she though.

She looked next to her to see Sonic sleeping on the side of her bed and she rubs his head.

(Sonic always been a good friend to me, now it time for me to be a good friend too) Tails got out of bed and kiss Sonic on the cheek, she then leaves.

Later that morning Sonic woke up to find that Tails wasn't in bed. Sonic search every inch of his apartment looking for Tails, after search for 5 minutes Sonic hear his doorbell ring. Sonic rush to the door hoping it was Tails, but it turn out to be Amy.

"Hey Sonic, look at the cute Couple Bracelet I got for you" she shows Sonic a silver ring.

"It's made from the strongest metal on the planet or my money back," now trying to bend it.

"That nice Amy, but have you seen Tails" Sonic said

"Oh, I heard she was since to the hospital" Amy said.

"Yeah I took her to hospital, and then I took her back to my apartment and let her sleep in my bed. Upon hearing that Tails was sleeping in Sonic's bed, Amy snaps Sonic's bracelet in two.

"Sh… s… s… she… sh… she was here" Amy said as she started twitching.

"Yeah, but she left and I don't know where she when." Sonic said.

"Oh, well that's to bad, now let's go on our date" Amy said.

"Amy how can you think about going on a date with me when Tails is all out there along, and the person who attack her is still out there" He said.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she'll be alright" Amy smiled.

"Amy, Tails is my best friend and I always been there for him, and yesterday I fail her by not being there" Sonic cried.

"Maybe she got what was coming to her" Amy said.

"Got what was coming to her" He said as the words echo in his head.

GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO HER!" He shouted in rage.

"Amy what the heck is wrong with you, Tails is the nicest person I have ever met in my life" Sonic said.

"Sonic ever since Tails turn himself into a girl, it's been Tails this, and Tails that, you act like you care about her more then me" Amy said.

"Well no duh Sherlock! Of course I care Tails more then you, Tails was my first friend ever, and Tails and I have a unbreakable bond that no one can break and now that he a girl, I love her" Sonic said.

"How can you say that Sonic, you and I are the perfect couple ever" Amy started to cried.

"Amy how are we the perfect couple?" Sonic asked.

"Well we have so much in common" Amy said.

"Amy the only thing we have in common is we're both hedgehogs at it" he said.

"That not true, we both like romantic boat rides" she said.

"I hate water" Sonic reply.

"We like nice quiet romantic dinner" Amy said.

"No I don't".

"Romantic walks though the park" Amy eyes starts sparkling.

"Amy are you going to keep using the word romantic?" Sonic said.

"Listen to romantic music" she said.

"Are you even listens to me?" Sonic said.

"And watching a romantic movie" Amy said.

"See this is what I'm taking about Amy, you don't give a care about my opinion" Sonic said.

"Yes I do" Amy answered.

"Then repeat one thing I just said while you we're name the things we have in common" Sonic said.

"You said you really like me a lot" Amy smiled.

"I don't have time for this, I need to go find Tails" Sonic opens his and is stop by Amy.

"Sonic if you good out the door, we're though" She said.

"Amy, we can't be though if we never been a item, you really need to get a life" Sonic said as he closet the door.

Later that night Tails was at Green Hill Zone remembering all of her adventure she been though with Sonic, how they first destroy Doctor Robotnic Death Egg, how they first met Knuckles and how it felt when all three of them transform with the Super Emeralds, meeting Shadow, Rouge, Big, Cream, Blaze, The Chaotix, Omega, Marine, and even Amy Rose before she when crazy, and how it all started here. She at a lot of time to herself to think, and the more she thought about it, the more she realizes that she really love Sonic. Tails kept on thing about her past until Sonic show up.

"Tails I knew you would be here" Sonic said as he sat next to her.

"After all this is the place were we first met" Tails nods her head.

"How long as it been anyway?" He asks her.

Tails hold up seven fingers.

"Wow seven years" Tails nods her again.

Sonic then looks around in amazement.

"I never knew how beautiful Green Hill Zone was at night" he said as Tails nods her head for the third time.

After a moment in silence Tails get up and grabs Sonic arm and pulls him up.

"What is it Tails?" he asked.

Tails then get into racing position.

"You want to race" Sonic smiles as Tails nods her head.

Sonic then get down on his knees and start to count.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, GO!" He shouted as they ran.

The two race all over Green Hill Zone at top speed. Sonic was amazed at that Tails was still as fast as he was when he was a boy, no maybe faster. They race until Tails lost her breath and they decide to lie down.

"Hey Tails I want to tell you something" Sonic said out of nowhere.

"I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I need to say it" he said as he stands up.

"Tails I don't want you to turn back into a guy because I love you, I know I'm being selfish but I don't care, a girl like you only comes once and a lifetime, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're as fast as me, and you're my best friend" He cried.

Tails just looks at Sonic with his head down.

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again" He said as he walks away.

Tails quickly grabs Sonic his hand and pulls herself up to him. They graze into each other eyes, Sonic look at Tails beautiful sapphires eyes as the moon reflect on them, and they kiss, Sonic was heaven kissing the girl of his dream, he never felt so happy in his life.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend" He ask as Tails nods her head.

Sonic then jump 50 feet into the air, and when he lands he pick up Tails and start spin around with her, they kiss again and Sonic runs them back to his apartment.

End of Chapter

Author note: Sorry it took awhile to do this one, I was very sick, well on more Chapter to go. I'm planning on making a squeal to this story because my friend MarioDS01 gave me a great idea for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic took Tails back to his apartment in Station Square. But when they arrive at his apartment they were greeted by Amy who was cleaning Sonic apartment.

"Amy what are you still doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm showing you how perfect of a girlfriend I am" Amy said.

"Amy how many times do I have to tell you this, I do not like you, and beside Tails just agree to be my girlfriend" Sonic said as he kiss Tails.

Upon seeing this Amy drops the vacuum.

"Wh- wha- wh-WHAT!" Amy stutters.

"Tails is now my girlfriend" Sonic answered.

"Hahahahaha, that really funny Sonic, for a moment I though you said Tails was you're girlfriend, hahahaha" Amy continue to laugh.

"Amy I'm not joking Tails is really my girlfriend" Sonic said as Amy jaw drop to the floor.

"Sonic how can you do this to me, after all we been together, all the times we defeated EGGMAN together" Amy shouted.

"Amy you never helped me defeated EGGMAN, all you really did was get in are way and get caught by EGGMAN, and making me have to save you" Sonic said.

"That not true Sonic" Amy said.

"Amy, even Cream doesn't get caught by EGGMAN has much as you do" Sonic said.

"I don't get caught that much" Amy said.

"Amy I think you could be put in the gneiss book of world records for how many times you been caught" Sonic said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Amy shouted.

"Amy, please just go" Sonic said.

Amy then looks at Tails.

"YOU!!!" Amy points at Tails making her hide behind Sonic.

"This is all you're fault, I should've broken every bones when I had the chance" Amy yelled in angry.

"Broken every bone in Tails body when you had the chance, Amy you we're the one who attack Tails at her house" Sonic said in shock.

"Sonic I only did what was best for us" Amy pleaded.

"Best for us, Amy what could possibly make you think hurting my best friend would be the best are me" Sonic said.

"Sonic but-" Amy said before being cut of by Sonic.

"Amy you have finally cross the line this time, i had enough you and you're obsession over me, stocking me, not listening to me, force me to go out with you, and treting me and my friends with your crazy hammer, Amy I want you out of my house, out of me life forever" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic you don't really mean that" Amy said.

"Amy, get out now before I call the police" Sonic said picking up the phone.

Amy bow her head down in defeat, then look at Sonic with rage in her eyes.

"FINE! You're making the biggest mistake of you're live, but I don't care anymore" Amy walk over to his door and open it.

"I hope you and your new sex toy have a nice live together!" She yelled as she slams the door shut.

"Tails why didn't you tell me was the one that Amy was the one who attack you" Sonic said.

Tails just stares at Sonic.

"Oh, sorry, forgot, you can't talk right now" Sonic rubbed his head.

Later that night Amy sneak back into Sonic apartment, she slowly processed to Sonic room. When she enter Sonic she was enrage to see Tails sleeping with Sonic and holding hands. She balls her fist up and greet her teeth, she walks over to Sonic side, takes out a rag, puts chloroform on it, and cover Sonic mouth with it. The ined the rag touches Sonic mouth he wakes up. Amy quickly grabs Sonic necks and hold the rag tight on Sonic. Sonic try's to break out but quickly sacrum to the chloroform. Amy drags Sonic from his bed, place a note on Sonic's dresser, and drags Sonic out of his apartment.

The next day Tails awoke to find that Sonic wasn't in bed and to see a note on his dresser. She pick up the note and process to read it amusing it was from Sonic telling her that he when to get something to eat or something. The note says "Tails come to old aquarium downtown at six o'clock and come only if you want to see Sonic again Love Amy". Tails crumbles the note.

(Amy as gone to far this times, I got to save Sonic) She thought as left Sonic apartment and headed downtown.

Meanwhile at the Aquarium Sonic finally regain his unconcise, only to find himself hang over a tank of water.

"Ahhh, where am I?" Sonic panicked.

"This is the aquarium that I ask you to take me too when we first came to Station Square, but you never took me!" Amy said.

"AMY, YOU FINALLY LOST YOU'RE MIND" Sonic shouted.

"Oh have I, am not the one who dump only girls that truly you, no one could possibly love you has much as I do!" She cried.

"Oh yeah Amy, someone who truly loves me, drags me out of my bed, take me to an Aquarium, and hangs me over a tank of water, KNOWING THAT I CAN'T FUNKING SWIN, AMY YOU FINALLY GONE PSYCHO" Sonic shouted.

"Well love does make some people the craziest things" Amy said.

Just then Tails show up.

"Oh look, you so call girlfriend show up" Amy said.

"TAILS, GET OUT OF HERE, AMY GONE CRAZY" Sonic warned.

"Oh Tails, glad you made it, now you can see what you done" Amy said as she grab a lever.

"What do you mean, what she did?" Sonic said.

"What I mean is, if I can't have you, no one will" Amy said as she pulls the lever making Sonic fall into the tank. Tails quickly ran to the tank only to get hit in the face with Amy hammer knocking her to the ground, Amy then picks Tails up, pushes her to the rail of the tank and process to chock Tails with her hammer.

"This is all you're fault, taking my boyfriend away from me, making him hate me, and making me have to do this to him, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!" Amy chocked her harder.

(I need to think fast, before it to late to save Sonic) Tails thought as she got an idea, she starts tickling Amy with her Tails.

"Hahahah, stop that, hahahah" Amy laughed as she loosen her grip on Tails, alouding Tails to use her feet to push Amy off of her. Tails then uses the rail as brace to launch herself at Amy like a rocket using her Tails to make her go faster. Amy try's to block it but couldn't react fast enough, having Tails smash right into her making her flying threw one of the building.

(That should take care of her, for now) Tails though as she remember that Sonic was drowning, Tails quickly drive into the water to rescues Sonic.

Tails found Sonic already half way drown, she grab him and bring him to the surfest. Tails lay Sonic on his back and processed to give him CPR. She push on his chest three times and breath air into him. (Sonic, you just got to live), she does it again. (Come on Sonic, you been through more dangers stuff than this and you always got back on you're feet), she repeats the process again, making Sonic spit the water out, Tails was so over joy that Sonic was ok that started hugging him.

"Tails, you save my life, way to go" Sonic smirk then his eyes whiled as he remeber Amy. "We're Amy?" he asked.

Tails takes Sonic to Amy who was out cold due to Tails attack.

"You know Tails, there something i always to do to her' Sonic smiled making Tails just look at him like he was crazy.

An half-hour later Amy was thrown into the back of a truck wearing a straightjacket.

"SONIC, TAILS, DON'T THINK YOU GET AWAT WITH THIS, I'll GET REVENGE ON YOU TWO IF IT THE LAST THING I DO" She yelled as they drove off with her.

"Don't worry Tails, i'll make sure she never hurt you again" Sonic said making Tails cross her arms and giving him a sly look.

"I guess that mean, you'll make sure she never hurts me again" Sonic chuckled.

Tails jump into Sonic arms and kiss him.

"Let's go home Tails" Sonic said.

The two hold hands as they walk off into the sunset.

To Be Continue in the sequel Amy Revenge.


End file.
